


Déprédation

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Series: Original singing inspiration [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoire d'un destin d'un point de vue externe. Fait de société.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déprédation

**  
_Déprédation_   
**

Il ne prône pas la paix

Pas plus que la guerre

Jeune homme de simple aspect

Jugement que rien n'altère

 

Déjà blasé quand un bureaucrate

Décide de l'envoyer sur le front

Déploiement. Position.

Il est réduit à un automate

 

Il n'a pas envie de participer

Mais il connaît ses devoirs

Il l'avait anticipé

Alors il échange des au revoir

 

Rejoignant ses camarades

Futurs compagnons d'armes

Il passe son uniforme

Pour une pathétique parade

 

Présentation d'armes à feu

Par ceux qui leur apprennent à tuer

Généraux incapables de négocier

Pour l'obtention d'un cessez-le-feu

 

Rapidement on lui assigne des missions

Régulièrement au cœur du danger

Les rondes sont à accomplir à l'unisson

Même s'il risque de se faire tuer

 

Il ne sait pas combien

Survivront, vivront encore

S'il pourra revoir les siens

Tout cela il l'ignore

 

Au fil des jours au gré du temps

Il perd ceux avec qui il avait des affinités

Il ressent sa mortalité

Un peu plus à chaque instant

 

Hors de la base

Dans un désert tout de sable et de roche

Il vérifie que rien n'approche

Sans un mot sans une phrase

 

Soudain résonnent des cris

L'horizon ocre vire au gris

Doucement tout se teinte de sang

L'ocre devient sanglant

 

Sortant peu à peu de l'ombre

Les ennemis sont en surnombre

Avec courage il se défend

Mais peu à peu ses alliés tombent

A chaque soldat mourant

Il sait qu'il se rapproche de la tombe

 

Brisé par les coups, les leurres

A l'instant plein de vie

Maintenant écroulé de douleur

Il se sait en sursis

 

Le calme soudain revient,

S'installe un silence inhumain.

Sur le sol d'un bronze cuivré

Gisent dix corps ensanglantés.

 

Multiples homicides

Triste mais logique conséquence

De la pure et méprisable insouciance

De leurs supérieurs fratricides

 

Ceux pour qui il était un ami, un fils, un frère

Auront la si relative chance

De se voir annoncer ce qui les désespère

Ils devront vivre avec son éternelle absence

.

Il a donné sa vie

Est tombé au combat

Pour tous ceux d'entre nous

Qui ne pleureront jamais sa perte

Qu'était-il pour eux ?

A quoi rime notre douleur ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi tout ça ?


End file.
